To Be Free
by SnowWhiteAssassin
Summary: About a servant girl who ends up on a pirate ship. I don't want to say to much a It'd ruin the story. b I'm not to good at summary's. But please Read & Review! xoxxox
1. Cleaning The Table

**Claimer: I own all characters and the story. All ©™ Just so yah know.**

Adalia Mystery. That's my name. I have no idea what it means, or why I got given it. And I doubt I ever will. My parents are dead. And I have no brothers or sisters… Well not that I know of anyway.

I work in the Castle of Caramanapila. I've been working here since I was about five. The Castle is beautiful. The gardens, full of roses and bluebells, willow trees. I'm sure that after my twelve years of working here I still haven't seen all of it.

The Castle it's self is equally as beautiful. The chambers were covered in drapes and paintings. I had only set foot in the chambers three maybe four times in my life Caramanapila. I work in the kitchens on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays I work doing whatever anyone wants me to do. And Sundays are my days off.

I live a caged life, but it's all I've ever known. I would give anything to get out of the Castle. On Sundays, although it's my day off, I'm not aloud out of the grounds, so I usually wonder around them.

It's Saturday. And I was cleaning the dining room. A feast had been held the night before. It was my job to clean the whole room. Great! As I was working on a particularly stubborn wine stain there was a knock on the door. Everyone else was in the kitchen or working in the grounds. So I opened the door.

Lohden. Lohden Dred. He was a blacksmith and worked close to the Castle. My guess is that he was here to see the prince. Lohden was the only person I knew outside the castle he was always so kind to me.

"Hello Adalia." He smiled.

"Hello . Come to see the Prince?" I asked politely stepping aside so he could come in.

"Yes. A new sword order I believe." He looked up the stairs.

"Oh, come to see the Prince, but want to see the Princess?" I joked gently punching his arm.

"Very funny!" He laughed but blushed all the same. "Where are they anyway?"

"The Prince is out sparing, and the Princess isn't yet awake." I answered. "Can I offer you a drink?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you." He followed.


	2. Getting Ready

Adalia Mystery

26/05/2008 05:22:00

"Adalia?" The voice of Fayla echoed through the Castle. Her voice was so soft but so commanding.

"Yes M'lady?" I stood as she entered the room.

"Can you… Hello Lohden." She smiled at him. He smiled back. I felt so sorry for both of them. It would never be aloud.

"What can I do for you M'lady?" I asked.

"My maids seem to have gone, and I need help with my dress for my ball tonight."

"Of course. Anything for the birthday girl." I smiled and stood. It wasn't really Fayla's birthday, that was tomorrow, but she was the Princess and could have any amount of parties she wanted. A feast last night, a ball tonight, and I have no idea what's planed for tomorrow.

I walked behind Fayla as she went up the stairs. Just as we hit the stairs Ori walked in. He nodded at us then went to find a drink. Just before he disappeared out of sight I yelled, "Lohden's in the kitchen!" Then continued up the stairs.

Once in Fayla's room. I stopped and stared. Fayla's room contained paintings of the sea and pale blue drapes. Her doors were wide open and you could see the harbor. It was sunny outside. Blue sky's and calm waters.

Fayla fetched the dress and held it to me. It was a simple lace up dress but that was too much for Fayla! Once the dress was on she turned around and I laced up the back. Easy.

It was the late afternoon when I'd finished her make-up, onto her hair. Her blonde hair shimmered like strands of gold. I let part of her hair fall around her face and pulled the rest back and clipped it up.

She looked beautiful. I envied her. She had golden hair and ocean blue eyes. I however, had black hair with red-ish streaks and green eyes. Where her features were soft, mine were very angular. As she looked perfect, I looked a mess.


	3. Watching The Horizon

The ball. I was on special duty. Delivering drinks to guests. Not exactly my idea of a Saturday evening but hey. I walked around as guest after guest took drinks off my tray. I walked back to the kitchen to collect more. As soon as I left the kitchen I had to re-enter it. That's how quickly the drinks were going.

Tonight would be pretty boring, serving drinks for five hours. I began day dreaming of anything and everything that could be better than this. I wanted sleep, and I was so glad that it was Sunday tomorrow.

It got to ten o'clock and people were dancing. I went out the front of the house. Lohden, Ori and Fayla were also stood outside. I shouldn't talk to Ori or Fayla unless invited. But I could talk to Lohden. I walked over and stood with him.

Lohden was discussing pirates with Ori. Fayla was stood next to her brother, eyes focused on the harbor. "They say that there's a demon crew. They sail on a ship that looks like it's a shipwreck. The Captain is well, the Captain of the damned…"

"Captain of the damned?" Ori cut in.

"Aye. His crew are in the same state as the ship partly alive, partly dead…"

" How is that possible?" Fayla asked, eyes still on the horizon.

"It isn't." I replied. "That's why they're the most feared pirates on the seven seas. They don't just sail the waters…" I gulped. "They haunt them."

On that note we all tuned to face the harbor. Fayla and Lohden disappeared inside after a few minuets and Ori found someone to talk to about sparing. I should really go back inside but there was a ship entering the harbor. Black. Rotten wood. It stopped as the anchor hit down. Men came off. Screaming, cursing I could here them from here on the hill. No doubt the house would be the target.

I turned to look for Lohden. I went into the main ballroom. No sign. I had to find someone to tell. But then again it was probably nothing. Just another naval ship. But that made it more urgent. It could be word on the King. I stopped looking for Lohden and tried to find either Ori or Fayla.

I went to go back outside. Gunshots. I began running. Outside the door everyone was dead. A man holding a pistol looked at me and tilted his head to the side.

"Hello sweetheart. Tell us yer name." He stepped forward three other men holding swords, cutlasses and pistols stepped up.

"A-Adalia…" I stammered.

"Adalia what sweetheart?" he smiled toothily, actually more un-toothily to be exact. Just ugly brown stumps.

I looked round at the corpses. Ori, Fayla. No Lohden though. Where was Lohden? "M-Mystery."

"Adalia Mystery?" said one of the other men.

"Yea Adalia Mystery. A. Mystery you idiot!" The one who smiled at me replied. "Yer coming with us." He stepped aside and one of the men, one of the pirates, hit me over the head, I blacked out.


End file.
